Your Smile
by justpeachyok
Summary: "...it's nice." In which Sun and Moon have a small conversation on a boat under the moon, and Sun realizes something. Slight spoilers for Pokespe Sun and Moon. One-shot.


**Hi! I haven't written in a while but I have returned to this site! This takes place after some of the recent pokespe chapters of Sun and Moon so slight spoilers! I've also taken the liberty to tweak the events just a little so the time would match for the setting of this fic.**

 **Reviews and such are much appreciated :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

Sun had finally found her.

Moon was standing against the railing of the boat, her back facing him. Her weird chicken hat was off, and the cool night wind was making her short hair billow wildly behind her. They were on a boat ride to the next island for the Island Challenge after Sun had won the Full Force Festival' early that day. She had gone through a lot of events that day, such as encountering a Tapu and losing to the pineapple haired guy in the festival in a span of a few hours, and Sun was curious of what could be going through her head.

After all, Moon was the exact _opposite_ of him in terms of personality, and he'd never met someone like her before in his life.

"Sun?"

Moon's voice took Sun out of his thoughts. He raised his hand as a greeting. "Hey Miss!" he said cheerily and walked over to stand next to her. The light from the boat dimly lit her face. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing much." She turned to look upwards at the partially visible moon that was shining over them behind a passing cloud. "I just like being outside at night and looking at the sky. It's calming."

"Wow." Sun whistled. "You are kinda depressing, ya'know that Miss?"

Moon's elbow promptly jabbed Sun in the side, causing him to yelp in pain. "It also helps to be able to have some peace and quiet from loud, rowdy people," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

Sun blinked. That was most definitely a jab at him. Moon looked a little more than peeved and had turned her attention back to ocean in front of them. "Well," he said, in an attempt to appease her. " You're not all that depressing, Miss."

"Hmm? How so?"

"Like…" Sun paused to think, which caused Moon to shoot him a glare.

She sighed. "I get it Sun, I'm a 'kind of depressing' person. Let's establish that now."

"No!" he blurted. "Like..." He thought back to the battle she was in earlier with Pineapple Hair, and how excited she had seemed. Her expression when battling, when she sent out her pokemon... "Whenever you smile…" he said quietly. "It's nice."

Moon gave him a surprised look, and Sun felt his face heat up suddenly. He totally did not mean for that to come out like that. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with the need to defend himself. "Like, when you were battling in the festival! You looked excited and everything-it was a good change from how you usually are," he said rapidly.

Moon gave him a small smile. "Thanks Sun. You too."

He grinned in response. He shifted to look out into the sea. The water was black, and he couldn't see much other than what the sliver of light from the moon was illuminating. It was...scary to be honest, and Sun couldn't understand how Moon could like a view like that. Realizing he couldn't gaze out longer, he turned back to Moon. "So uh… how do you feel about today?"

"Today? It was good."

"What about the battle with Pineapple Hair today?" he asked cautiously, hoping he wasn't heading into sensitive territory.

"Gladion, you mean? It's a little sad that I lost but I don't mind it too much. There's a lot of things I need to learn when it comes to battling," Moon said. "Gladion seemed like an interesting person too," she added. "I do wish that I could have spoke to him more afterwards. He was a good trainer, and I bet we would have had a few things in common."

Sun furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how much Moon was rambling on about Pineapple Hair. "Gladion?"

Moon nodded. "Yeah, Gladion? That's who you mean by 'Pineapple Hair', right?"

"Why do you remember his name?"

"He was my… opponent?" Moon replied, sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah, okay." Sun scowled. "Didn't you say during the battle that you felt an 'affinity' with him or something?"

"Did I?" Moon made a contemplative expression. "I guess I did. He seemed like a person into science, which is just like me. It's not often I run into a person my age who's into science-y things."

"Alright, well, don't forget that it was me who beat him in the end," Sun said, bitingly.

Moon stared at him.

Sun shifted uncomfortably. "What?" he asked.

"Could it be? That you're jealous?"

"NO WAY!" Sun yelled defensively, hands banging on the railing. Choking on his saliva, he coughed violently. "What," he sputtered out, in between coughs, "would I even be jealous about?!"

Sun suddenly realized that Moon was laughing. A loud, joyous laugh was coming out of her and it sounded… nice. She was grinning widely while laughing, and Sun could feel all the heated emotions inside him and the pain from hitting his hands on an iron rail dissipate in a second just from watching her.

He was right. Her smile was nice but this… this was even better.


End file.
